


Good Morning

by bana05



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bana05/pseuds/bana05
Summary: As Madi prepares to take care of her lovers, they instead decide to take care of her first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this latest edition of “Bana Has Played Herself,” I dust off the fic writing into the 18th-century and Black Sails. I adore Madi, and I adore people adoring Madi, hence the fic. This doesn’t really follow any shown canon other than the fact it’s clear these three have a regard for each other. This is some generic time in the future after whatever happens in season 4 happens. I choose to believe everyone lives and they carve out some sort of something that resembles contentment. First time writing Black Sails fic, so please forgive errors and do enjoy!

Sweat collected on Madi’s skin, making her glisten in the early-morning light. She stood in front of the window, her shirt unbuttoned all the way to her distended navel while the plantains fried in the skillet along with five eggs and a large slab of ham. She rinsed her hands off in the dirty-water bucket with a ladle from the clean-water bucket. The ocean gently lapped upon the shore a brief distance away, the sun rays dancing on its surface.

She heard footfalls behind her but she didn’t turn, her focus now on the melon she was slicing open. By the time a pair of strong arms curved around her waist, she had a slice of the green fruit mouth-level for the eating.

“Good morning,” Madi greeted.

“Mmm,” came the reply, then a whiskered mouth enveloped the melon and her sticky fingers upon taking the offering. The body behind her relaxed, sturdy and strong, and she couldn’t help leaning into it.

“Good morning,” the deep voice finally rumbled, a straight, noble nose glancing the upper curve of her jaw. “You smell delicious.”

“So do you,” she said with a grin, especially since he gifted her with a chuckle that wasn’t as rare as it used to be—at least when it came to her. She turned in his arms and sank her face in the curve of his neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell like him.”

“So, I am not enough for you, then?”

“I’m so insatiable I require two to quench me,” she said quite unapologetically, but she flashed him a teasing smile and hugged him closer.

He grunted, letting his teeth squeeze her nose. “I am glad to oblige you as much as I can.”

His hands underscored his words, creeping up and down her hips underneath the long shirt she wore. It was his. It smelled like him from last night, and she chuckled again at his knowing smirk when he tugged the tails of it.

“You are such a narcissist,” she accused.

“How so?” he demanded, his hands moving from the outside of her legs to the inside. She sighed as she spread them apart, feeling her valley dampen in anticipation. Last night she hadn’t been a part of the loving, not having enough energy to experience that amount of pleasure; but the twin deep, masculine moans that had fluttered through the tiny cottage had left her hot, achy, and needy. Thankfully, they’d been so intent on their lovemaking, she’d been able to settle in the rocking chair on the front porch and bring herself to climax. It hadn’t been until their laughter had floated outside to her that she’d returned into the house. Not into their shared room, but the spare one…a spare one that would be so only for a few months longer.

Madi didn’t answer the question, not in the mood for semantical conversation. Instead, she bucked her hips, causing the cleft of her to streak his palm. He purred like a large cat and she smiled against his skin.

“You could’ve joined us, you know,” he whispered against her temple as he acceded to her silent request. His fingers, thick and warm, started to lightly stroke her dampening folds. She sighed in contentment even as she shook her head.

“I do,” she said.

“Hmm. I thought we were passed this.”

“You have your hand between my legs,” she reminded him. “It’s very obvious we are.”

“True,” he said, then sank two of his digits inside of her. She hissed out a slow breath, a pleasured sound vibrating at the base of her throat. He kissed her temple again and kneaded the small of her back with his other hand. She’d been achy there all morning and the massage felt heavenly.

“The food,” she whispered, not inclined to tend to it even as it started to crackle in earnest.

“He’ll be down soon enough,” he murmured into her ear. “ _He_ is the professed cook, after all.”

She laughed indulgently against his mouth, then gasped when he thrust his fingers sharply inside of her as he stroked her nether nubbin. He smirked at her response, his eyes hooded yet no less intense upon her. Her breaths raced out of her lungs as her body grew tight with her gathering pleasure. She bit her bottom lip and he shook his head, frowning lightly at her.

“Give that to me.”

So she did, whimpering as his sharp teeth sank into her lip, her internal muscles clenching around his fingers at his responding groan. She vaguely registered thumping coming down the hall and muttered curses, but the mouth upon hers snatched back whatever wandering focus she’d given to the new sounds when it opened her mouth and a tongue slid inside.

“Are you seriously expecting me to believe _no one smells_ —!”

“Be a love and handle that, will you?” the husky voice replied, his mouth barely rising from hers. Madi felt the brush of his knuckles against the inside of her thighs as he shoved down his trousers. His cock, thick and turgid, sprang forth and kissed her swollen knot. “I’m busy at the moment.”

A beat of silence before, “Indeed you are,” was growled out, but Madi knew it wasn’t from anger.

She groaned as strong hands spread her wide. She braced herself against the table, her hand smashing a slice of melon in the process as he found home. Her eyes rolled shut as the base of him met her apex. He didn’t move, letting her channel massage his length.

“Fuck.”

“Looks like it,” came the light reply from the open hearth. Madi’s laugh morphed into a moan at the next thrust. “How does she feel?”

“Like heaven,” was the panted answer.

“Makes sense considering she’s a goddess.”

“This is true.”

The scrape of utensils against the iron skillet harmonized with the masculine grunts above her. Madi stared into the light eyes of her lover, eyes that reminded her of the ocean outside. They could be as turbulent as the waves sometimes, when the nights were too quiet and his thoughts became too loud. They were silent now, or at least at a hush that couldn’t disturb him from his current aim of seeing her to ecstasy.

The loud crash, however, certainly could. In a moment, his heavy body collapsed atop hers while the knife she’d used to cut the melon suddenly became a weapon to be wielded. Her breath left her at the unexpected weight, but she regained enough of it that she could shush him and draw her dry hand along his cheek and neck.

“We are all right,” she whispered. “We are safe.”

He blinked hard then looked down at her. “Madi.”

“Put the knife down, dearest,” she cajoled, her sticky, meloned hand wrapping around his and bringing it to the table. “John?”

“Apologies,” he said, his tone harried and confused. “I dropped the skillet.”

Madi closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head completely against the tabletop now. She’d been starving and had been looking forward to the breakfast.

“Can shoot and stick a man simultaneously but can’t move a skillet from a fire.”

Madi choked at her lover’s dry comment then giggled into the freckled shoulder above her. She felt him release the knife in favor of linking their fingers together and he gave her a powerful thrust. The giggle transformed into a groan and she sank her teeth into his shoulder.

“ _Gracious_.”

“You’re hungry, love?” John asked, coming towards them. He suddenly appeared above her upside down, his smile looking like a toothy frown from her vantage point. “Then again, Flint does love teeth, especially around his co—”

“Silver.”

Madi laughed and crooked her finger. “Are you going to feed me, darling?”

Eyes that rivaled the sky’s blue sparkled as he nodded. “I’ll keep you good and fed, sweetheart.”

He lowered himself to give her a kiss full of tongue and lust. The stroke of his tongue matched the strokes of her captain’s length inside her. She squeezed her fingers around Flint’s and gave a yearning whine when John pulled away. She rolled her eyes at the twin, male chuckles.

“You are so beautiful,” John whispered against her lips. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You do not,” Madi agreed, lifting her hand joined with Flint’s to caress John’s bearded cheek with the back of it. “I’ve decided to stay, anyway.”

“My gratitude knows no bounds,” he said, then kissed her again. “Good morning, my love.”

She smiled, squeaked at a particularly sharp thrust, then laughed lightly. “Good morning, darling.”

Humming, John kissed down her body, spreading apart the shirt she wore to bare her to his gaze and the humid air of the kitchen. He suckled on each dark peak of her heavy breasts, making her moan and Flint’s cock swell more as he thrust inside of her. Madi turned her face and bit the heel of Flint’s hand, her body shuddering as Flint’s free hand gripped her waist hard. When John’s mouth finally reached her belly, the thrusts slowed to a pause and John’s lips were incredibly soft.

“Good morning, my love,” he whispered against her rounded middle. Three hands framed her navel now and Madi closed her eyes, basking in this peaceful moment. After a stretch of silence passed, John placed a final kiss upon the dark line that bisected her tummy. Then he rose, kissing a rosier pair of nipples before finding a thinner pair of lips framed by amber whiskers.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Morning,” Flint drawled, but Madi could hear the unspoken endearment in the greeting. John could, too, given the huff of laughter he loosed.

“Are you fucking our goddess right?” he asked, the question followed by an audible peck. Where, Madi didn’t know, her eyes having closed as the thrusts became longer and deeper.

“I am attempting to, but you are being distracting.”

“I can’t help _I’m_ so beautiful.”

Both she and Flint snorted at that, but she then gasped when a thumb grazed her nubbin before dipping into her opening with Flint still inside of her. Flint also groaned and Madi recognized it with a smirk. That was the groan Flint had when John stroked him. The wet sounds of kissing began again, Flint squeezing her hand as if he needed her to ground him, to keep him from floating away.

John’s hand disappeared from her folds and Flint began his thrusts again. With her free hand, Madi undid the placket of John’s pants and freed his length. He was certainly beautiful here: thick, long, and capable of giving enormous pleasure. Sighing, Madi guided the head of him to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss upon the tip before wrapping her tongue and lips around him.

“Jesus Christ,” John blasphemed.

Madi grinned and shrugged. “You promised to feed me.” She sucked more of him into her mouth, tasting his salt and musk, and let her free hand glide along protruding hip bone and ridged torso.

His chuckle wasn’t nearly as nonchalant as he tried to make it. “Yes, well, I’m feeding the captain, too, aren’t I?”

The guttural response had her entire body vibrating. She sucked John harder. He quaked too.

“Tell her what I’m feeding you, love,” John commanded.

Flint inhaled sharply and gasped. “You. Your cream.”

Madi whined and John cupped her left breast, squeezing firmly and perfectly. “He likes it, don’t you?”

“She’s delicious,” Flint whispered. “Especially on your thumb.”

“I know,” John murmured, his voice creaking like the window shutters during a storm. “And when you make her come, I’m going to suck her cream off your cock.”

Flint doubled his efforts like he couldn’t wait to have John swallow him down. Madi maintained her more sedate pace, not willing to give up the taste and texture of John in her mouth so quickly. John moved his hand from her breast to her face and hairline, caressing her with tenderness. He started speaking words Madi didn’t pay attention to, the timbre of his voice more compelling than anything else. She loved on his length and sac while Flint continued to fuck her with authority, making sure his cock hit upon her pearl with each thrust. She didn’t have much longer before she splintered apart, but she was determined to take John and Flint with her.

She was sucking on John’s baubles when he suddenly gasped and streaks of his release landed on her chest and belly. She frowned at herself; she’d been too thorough there. She’d wanted that release down her throat.

“ _Jesus fuck_.”

“It’s been told he’s never had the pleasure,” Flint said dryly.

“More’s the pity for him,” John muttered. He grasped her free hand and used it to wipe up the mess he made. Then he raised it higher. “For you.”

Flint’s tongue was hot, swirling around her fingers and the heel of her hand. His fingers curled around her slim wrist as he made sure to capture every drop. John knelt on the ground and kissed her cheek.

“You really are the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen,” he murmured against the shell of her ear. “Especially like this.”

Madi closed her eyes, gripping her hands around Flint’s as she felt her climax build and build.

“Flint’s close,” he said next. “His eyes are scrunched up and he has that snarl on his face. He wants you to come, sweetheart. Wants your cream. I want it too. Give it to us.”

John leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, dragging his tongue up from there and along her neck to her jaw. As he kissed her mouth again, both of John’s hands settled upon her breasts and squeezed her sensitive nipples. Madi’s eyes rolled in her head and she began to shudder.

“She’s coming,” John said into their kiss.

“So am I,” Flint replied.

Their shouts cracked through the air. John continued murmuring in her ear, saying how stunning they both were in their passion, how he could look upon them all day and never grow tired of the sight, how he couldn’t wait to taste her on Flint’s cock. Madi twitched when Flint pulled out and moaned weakly as a thick thumb delved into her channel, her right hand now intertwined with John’s. Flint finally let go of her left.

“Briefly,” Flint muttered right before she felt his tongue swipe along her cleft. She shuddered again, making John laugh evilly. Madi hid her face into John’s right forearm. There she stayed as she heard them kiss obscenely, then heard Flint’s moan as John took his lover’s cock into his mouth and fulfilled his earlier promise. John kept at it for a while, becoming so dedicated to the task that he let go of Madi’s hand. She peeked up at them and Flint was there to account for John’s neglect: one freckled hand atop curly dark hair, the other wrapped around hers.

“There,” John whispered, his eyes transfixed on the cock that was just perking back to life, then he looked into Flint’s eyes. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll finish what I started.”

Flint arched an eyebrow at him. “What if I prefer Madi to finish?”

She gave him an impish smile. “If you’re a good boy.”

John laughed and kissed his hip bone. Flint snorted, squeezing her hand nevertheless. “Good lord, the pair of you.”

John stood, aided by the crutch that apparently had fallen to the floor during their interlude, then helped Madi to her feet. Once there, she snuggled into John, since she hadn’t hugged him all morning yet. He held her tightly in return. Flint puttered behind near the hearth.

“Just so you know, I’d plated the food before I dropped the skillet.”

“There’s a relief,” she murmured against his Adam’s apple.

“It’s cold now,” Flint said.

“Well worth it,” John said, nosing Madi’s temple.

“Agreed,” Flint said. “There is still un-smashed melon here.”

“That’s as good a breakfast as any,” John said, shrugging.

“I was looking forward to the ham,” Madi admitted. That was one of the few things that could taste fine cold, but she’d wanted it warmed.

“I’ll spit an entire pig for you in the very near future,” John promised.

“It shall be quite the sight for both of us to watch you catch it,” Flint cracked, stepping behind her and cupping her shoulders.

The two men continued to banter and Madi closed her eyes and smiled, feeling quite full off the love that filled their small kitchen and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3! Just wanted to help fill the tag with OT3 goodness and there's not nearly enough of it. Never thought it'd be Black Sails that finally got me posting fic on this site, bless.


End file.
